Enseñame
by Kodoku Okami
Summary: porque un primer beso es unico e importante... YohxHao twincest n.n


Hola

Hola! Regresé con un Twincest, está algo corto… aun así espero sea del agrado de los lectores. Tengo varios proyectos empezados, solo necesito inspiración y tiempo, así que no desesperen, que pronto estaré publicándolos.

Así sin más, empiezo la historia, como siempre, diré que esta serie no me pertenece y no escribo con fines de lucro, solo mera diversión. Este fic va para mi hermanita por ser su pareja favorita (y yo soy la enferma luego…) haha, que viva el yaoi!!

--

Enséñame…

Al entrar al cuarto de su gemelo, lo encontró contra la ventana, mirando el gran patio que rodeaba la casa.

-hola Aho! ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-eso debería preguntar yo, ¿no tenias una cita?-

-si la tengo, ¿pero que haces aquí? No acostumbras levantarte temprano, y menos en sábado-

-ya ves…no se, se me quitó el sueño, iba a comer algo, pero cuando caminaba a la cocina note que todo estaba normal-

-¿y?-

-¿Qué no puedo preocuparme por mi hermanito?-

-exagerado-

-haha, y vamos, ¿Qué no estas emocionado por la cita?

-em… si, es en la tarde…-

-yo que tu…empezaba a arreglarme, me gustaría lucir bien frente a esa bella rubia-

Y guiñándole un ojo salio del cuarto, no sin antes golpearle el brazo amistosamente, se llevaban muy bien.

La mañana transcurrió tranquila, sin alborotos del mayor, por su parte, el más joven se arreglo lentamente y permaneció silencioso en su habitación.

Desde que la familia Asakura lo había dispuesto, Aho vivía en la pensión y Anna en una modesta casita junto con Tamao, sin embargo, el compromiso seguía vigente.

Aho, salió de bañarse, y aun mojado, vistiendo únicamente sus pantalones, entro al cuarto de su hermano secándose el cabello con una toalla, encontrándolo sentado y serio.

-¿aun no te vas?-

-déjame en paz-

-vamos, dime que te pasa-

Se acercó y se sentó junto a el, dejando la toalla en el suelo.

-nada-

-oh, anda, si no confías en mi, en quien lo harás?-

-…-

-bien…tienes muchos amigos… lo se.. Pero…si tu no confías en mi... ¿quien lo hará?-

-chantajista, ya te dije que no tengo nada-

-tienes una cita con la chica mas bonita quien será tu esposa, ¿y andas con esa cara? No te creo que no tengas nada-

-bien, ¿pero juras que no te burlas?-

-lo juro-

-bueno, como tu sabes, iremos al cine, y como todo el mundo sabe… ¿Qué pasa en el cine?-

-¿películas?-

-no, ¿que puede pasar en el cine?-

-comes palomitas-

-¡no!, si vas con una chica, ¿Qué sucede?-

-ah! Ya! Lo del beso y eso… ¿y? ¿Qué con eso?-

Ante la cara de normalidad de su hermano mayor, Yoh no pudo menos que enrojecer.

-bueno…es que…yo…-

Aho cambió su semblante por completo a uno estupefacto y realmente sorprendido.

-oh no…no…no…no me dirás que...tu…-

-si-

-¿y eso te trae así?-

-si…-

-bueno, eso no es un problema tan grave-

Aho se incorporó y sonrió a su hermanito.

-pero Aho! En serio… no se besar… ¿y si no le gusta a Anna?-

-¿alguna vez lo has intentado?-

-no…nunca-

-bien, podría enseñarte un poco…-

Yoh abrió los ojos ilusionado como un niño pequeño.

-¿si? ¿Me dirás que debo hacer?-

Aho sólo sonrió de lado y contestó.

-vamos, levántate, no sólo te diré que debes hacer. Pero antes… ¿confías en mí y en lo que te enseñaré?-

-claro-

-bien, comencemos-

Yoh se incorporó del suelo, Aho puso sus manos en la cintura de su gemelo y lo acercó a el hasta rozar su frente.

-antes que nada, las chicas son muy perceptivas, por lo que debes cautivarlas en todos los sentidos de una manera única y arrebatadora. Yo te aconsejaría que besaras a Anna no en el cine, sino fuera, en algún sitio que ella recuerde para siempre, tal vez antes de entrar a la sala-

Aho acercó más el cuerpo de su hermano hacia el, colocando una de sus manos en su nuca, rozando con sus labios el cuello del menor, erizándole la piel.

- Debes sostenerla con delicadeza, mirarla fijamente, intenta que todo parezca instintivo, aunque no sea así y temas echarlo a perder-

Yoh sentía el cuerpo mojado de Aho y escuchaba atentamente su voz, dejándose llevar por las infinitas emociones que estaban despertando en el.

-Luego, susurra su nombre, como si fuera lo único que cruza tu mente e inclínate sobre ella, el primer beso que le das a alguien debe ser una experiencia única y maravillosa, lo suficientemente impresionante para convertir el momento en algo memorable-

Aho sostenía a su gemelo algo sonrojado por el momento, sintiendo su respiración agitada y cálida en su cuerpo húmedo, fijando sus pupilas en las de su hermano.

-¿y después… Aho?-

Yoh miraba embelesado a su hermano mayor, quien sonrió por el comentario

-después… no hay palabras Yoh-

Susurró el nombre de su gemelo y besó sus labios lentamente, disfrutando el primer beso de su hermano. Al abrir los ojos y ver a su hermano aún con los ojos entrecerrados, acarició su cabello castaño y depositó un beso más en el, esta vez entreabriendo los labios e introduciendo la lengua en su boca, este, ante el movimiento del mayor, un poco sorprendido, correspondió el beso como su impulso lo ordenaba, dejándose invadir por el inmenso placer que su gemelo provocaba en el, dejándose llevar por la experiencia del mayor.

El pequeño se aferró al cuello de su hermano, para profundizar el beso e impedir que la magia del momento terminara tan pronto.

Continuaron besándose por un tiempo más, cuando ambos necesitaron aire, se separaron y el mayor esbozó una sonrisa sincera, un poco sonrojado.

-¿crees que lo que te enseñé te sirva?-

El pequeño que aún no recuperaba el aliento solo sonrió, Aho sacudió el cabello de su hermanito y rió, para recoger la toalla del piso y salir del cuarto, sin embargo, una voz lo detuvo.

-Aho…-

-¿si?

-gracias-

--

Y bien? Hehe solo un detallito para mi niña mono, y espero les agrade a los que lean. ñ.ñ

Me ha gustado mucho esa parte de la explicacion del beso..."el primer beso que le das a alguien debe ser una experiencia única y maravillosa, lo suficientemente impresionante para convertir el momento en algo memorable" ...

Me despido agradeciendo a quienes dejan sus reviews y se dan el tiempo de leer mis historias.


End file.
